


Happi Barentain

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A little 1x2x1 One Shot for V-day. To save you some Google search time the title is how you say Happy Valentine's day as a native Japanese speaker. This is a repost form FFN.





	Happi Barentain

I know V-day is today and that the site will be flooded with V-day fluff but I don't care I'm posting this anyway. Anyway this is a cute little One Shot all about Heero and Duo enjoy, I hope, I don't do much 1x2x1 focused stuff so I need to work on that.

Repost form FFN so this is a few years old.

**WarNinGs** : V-day fluff, OOCish, 1x2x1,Short, Shounen-Ai content, Pointless really, Talks about the Japanese V-day not the American one.

**Aishi** **Say**

" _I'm sorry I just had to post this_."

I did sorry please don't be mad? If you are yell, rant, threaten, or what ever you prefer in a review and it will be duly noted.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Duo sighed softly from where he was sitting on the catwalk watching Heero run checks on the newly repaired Wing Zero Custom. "Heero?" He called, unsure if Heero would even answer him but that did not stop him form calling out anyway.

"Yes Duo?" Heero asked his dark gaze still on his machine, though not his full attention.

"Well I was reading and...Is it really true Japanese people have two Valentine's Days?" Duo asked feeling a little silly but he always did when asking Heero just about anything.

"Yes, we do Duo," Heero answered not elaborating or asking why, just a straight forward answer was how he worked. His partner was use to his short but non-angry answers when he was working, and if Duo wanted he would ask him something more there was no need for him to say more at the moment.

"So the site said the girls give the guys they like chocolate, which I think is sweet cause usually it's all about the ladies...not that there's anything wrong with that. I think you should spoil your koibito but it's nice the guys have a holiday where they get chocolate." Duo grinned he had liked the idea, after all he was a hopeless romantic. Which was why he spent so much time and energy trying to get Quatre and Trowa together, not an easy task let me tell you, but he had finally gotten Quatre to visit Trowa, who was on Earth with his sister. And Wufei was on Luna with Sally, Noin, and Zechs so he was all alone with Heero.

"Yes...well you would get a lot of chocolate Duo," Heero assured him a small smile on his face. Duo was very friendly and had many female admires as well as a few male ones.

"Yeah...well I was thinking...what if you're a girl who likes another girl, do you give her chocolate or not?" Duo asked the site had not explained that and he wanted to know.

"If she wanted to then yes she would," Heero answered use to Duo's many questions about things he had seen on an anime or read in a manga.

Duo nodded seeing the logic in that, "Okay, but what if you're a guy? Can you give the guy you like chocolate without being the...u...damn it," He frowned frustrated at himself for forgetting the word.

"The uke, Duo?" Heero suggested slightly frowning, just what had he been watching?

"Yeah the uke! So can you? I mean the uke is the _'girl_ ' right so if he gave another guy chocolate that would make him the uke?" Duo reasoned thinking out loud as he tended to do around the others.

"Well technically the uke would be considered the _'girl'_ as you phrased it, but the uke can make the first move you know," Heero commented stepping out of the cockpit, right arm folding on the cool metal with a sigh. He was relived his Gundam was ready to go again, no doubt it would be needed again soon.

Duo jumped off the railing and walked quickly up behind his partner and friend, without thinking he hugged him from behind, "Hee-kun I really like you." The cheerful youth admitted softly not sure how the confession would be taken but wanting to make it nonetheless.

"Duo? Nani?" Heero asked pulling away and turning in surprise with his back against the cockpit door. He hadn't even thought about why Duo was asking him about Japanese traditions, he had just answered him. ' _He likes me!'_ Those three words sent his normally logical mind into utter chaos.

Duo bit his lip looking up at his partner, his large amethyst eyes wide and shimmering looking pleading almost to the point of tears, "Sorry Heero I..." He trailed off feeling very rejected and hurt by the reaction he'd received.

Heero shook his head lifting Duo's pale chin gently with his darker fingers, "Don't be Duo. I didn't mean to upset you it's just that...you surprised me. Please don't cry all right?" He soothed wiping Duo's eyes. "It's all right," Heero assured him gently knowing full well why his aibou looked so sad.

"Is it?" Duo asked sniffing, Heero's hands were so gentle he knew Heero was not angry with him at all but still being pulled away from him still hurt. He was comforted by the fact he had pulled away in surprise and not flat out rejection, but that fact only offered a small amount of solace.

"Hai," Heero answered brushing the wild cinnamon bangs from Duo's childlike face. "Aibou I like you as well."

Bright gems blinked recognizing the word and its meaning, Heero used it when he was trying to cheer him up. "Hee-kun do you really? It's all right if you don't 'cause you don't hate me. I don't expect you to love me but at least you know how I feel," Duo sighed softly he assumed Heero had meant they were just friends but he had not.

Heero frowned slightly as Duo spoke, he seemed to have misunderstood or maybe his mind did not want to hear him. "Duo aishiteru," He whispered softly, gentle fingers trailing down soft skin.

Duo froze eyes closing at the touch. "Aishiteru...me!" He asked voice sounding so young in its surprise, "Heero I..." Trailing off again Duo swallowed and opened his eyes to see Heero standing before him patiently awaiting his response, those dark cerulean orbs even more gentle than Quatre's soft aqua gaze. "I love you too Heero," was all Duo could come up with after a moment of intense thought, it may lack elegance but not honesty, a personification of Duo himself.

"You said that already Duo, sorry I made you repeat yourself I know you hate it," Heero teased him gently with a tender smile getting a sweet laugh from his aibou. "So koi what happens after one confesses?"

"Well they have to pray then they are forgiven but once that's all done it's time to sin again so you'll have something for next time," Duo smiled he was only joking, to him God was more important then religions and their rituals. "Why Hee-kun, have you been a _bad_ little boy?" The braided youth wrapped his arms around Heero's strong neck with a playful yet mischievous grin on his face, "Or are you planning on being a _bad_ little boy?" He laughed when Heero hugged his waist holding him close, "I'm waiting…"

Heero smiled, "You tell me," he said before pulling Duo into a kiss both falling back against Wing's cockpit door.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

For those that may not know on Valentines day the shoujo gives the shounen they like chocolate usually home made. Then on March 14 the shouen gives said shoujo a white box, March 14 is called White day by the way guess why, and depending on what is in it he tells the shoujo how he feels. Chocolate means he returns the affection and wishes to go steady. I think it's sweet but I'm a hopeless romantic sometimes really. I much prefer the Japanese version to the American one, anyone else?

 


End file.
